njs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Puerto Rico
| numberofepisodes= 12 | numberofdays= 14 | numberofcastaways= 16 | tribes= | filminglocation= Tres Palmas, Rincón, Puerto Rico | seasonrun= April 22, 2017 – May 16, 2017 | previousseason= | nextseason= }} Survivor: Puerto Rico is the thirteenth season of the second generation NJ's Survivor Series, which premiered on April 22, 2017 and ended with the Live Reunion on May 16, 2017. It ended with Allie B. defeating Lukas S. at the Final Tribal Council in a 5-1 vote. At the Reunion, Jake B. won Fan Favorite. (Real Cast List w/ real Usernames) Production This season features sixteen brand new castaways, divided into two tribes of eight. The tribes this season were Coamo, wearing blue, and Lajas, wearing purple. The tribes this season are named after municipalities of Puerto Rico. On Day 6, the tribes merged into the Yunque tribe, wearing red, which is named after El Yunque Peak, one of the highest peaks in Puerto Rico. 25 people applied, 9 were cut from casting, and the remaining 16 went on to be this seasons castaways. The full cast of 16 were revealed on April 21, 2017 and the tribes were revealed on April 22, 2017. Twists * Hidden Immunity Idol: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the answer to the clues sent daily. * Tribe Selection: At the premiere, all castaways competed in a challenge to become “Tribe Captains” who would get to pick the tribes. Robin and Sagar won and picked the tribes. * Double Tribal Council: On Day 5, both tribes went to Tribal Council to vote someone out, with the challenge being individual. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Ralib A.' 19, | | rowspan=6 | 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Chanel T.' 18, | | 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Patrick C.' 17, | | 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Violet P.' 16, | | 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jerry M.' 15, | | 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 7 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Max L.' 17, | | 6th Voted Out Day 5 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Jake B.' 19, | | rowspan=10 | 7th Voted Out Day 6 | 2 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sam S.' 17, | | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 8 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Alan D.' 18, | | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 8 | 5 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Robin H.' 17, | | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 9 | 4 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Chris C.' 20, | | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 10 | 9 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Sagar O.' 23, | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 11 | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Dave S.' 20, | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 12 | 6 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Vlad T.' 19, | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 13 | 2 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Lukas S.' 16, | | Runner-Up | 3 |- | | style="text-align:left;width:75px;" |'Allie B.' 22, | | Sole Survivor | 7 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Robin used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Vlad on Day 6, therefore 6 votes against him were not counted. The Game Robin used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Vlad on Day 6, therefore 6 votes against him were not counted. Due to a tie, there was a re-vote between the tied players. Voting Table } Ralib}} | Chanel}} | Patrick}} | Violet}} | Jerry}} | Max}} | colspan=2 Jake}} | Sam}} | Alan}} | Robin}} | Chris}} | Sagar}} | Dave}} | Vlad}} | Lukas}} | Allie}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 7-1 | 6-1-1 | 5-1-1 | 4-1-1 | 6-1 | 4-1 | nowrap| 2-2-0 | 6-2 | 5-4 | 5-3 | 4-2-1 | 3-2-1 | 3-2 | 3-1 | 1-0 | colspan="2"| 5-1 |- | | align="left"| Allie | | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Jury Vote |- | | align="left"| Lukas | | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | — |- | | align="left"| Vlad | — | | | | — | | | | | | | | | | — | | |- | | align="left"| Dave | | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | | colspan=1 | | |- | | align="left"| Sagar | | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | | colspan=2 | | |- | | align="left"| Chris | | — | — | — | | — | | | | | | | colspan=3 | colspan=2 |- | | align="left"| Robin | — | | | | — | | | | | | | colspan=4 | | |- | | align="left"| Alan | — | | | | — | | | | | | colspan=5 | | |- | | align="left"| Sam | — | | | | — | | | | | colspan=6 | | |- | | align="left"| Jake | | — | — | — | | — | | | colspan=9 |- | | align="left"| Max | — | | | | — | | colspan=11 |- | | align="left"| Jerry | | — | — | — | | colspan=12 |- | | align="left"| Violet | — | | | | colspan=13 |- | | align="left"| Patrick | — | | | colspan=14 |- | | align="left"| Chanel | — | | colspan=15 |- | | align="left"| Ralib | | colspan=16 |} Robin used a Hidden Immunity Idol on Vlad on Day 6, therefore 6 votes against him were not counted. Returning Players } |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | style="text-align: center;" | style="text-align: center;" |- | style="text-align: left;"| | style="text-align: center;" | colspan=10 |} Category:Seasons